Finding Dad (Prologue)
Prologue On a stormy night in Danville, Virginia, a young Phineas stands, clutching his dad's leg and crying like a maniac. His mom, a redhead in her mid-thirties, is crying as well. Another child is standing there beside Linda, Candace, she's a few years older than Phineas. "Do you have to leave, Campbell?" Phineas' mom asks. "I can't handle this anymore!" Campbell screams. "I'm sorry, Linda, but you're going to have to raise Candace and Phineas on your own. That's what happens when you get divorced!" With that, Campbell slams the door in Linda's face. "Will I ever see Daddy again?" Phineas asks his mother through tears. "I highly doubt it, Phineas, I'm afraid your father's gone for good." Meanwhile, a small child is crying into the shoulder of the Hispanic woman holding her, presumably her mother. "Why, Manuel? Why leave?" the woman asks. "You know I love you, Vivian, but my job requires this. I will never stop loving you, but I won't be able to see you for a long time. Do you think you can handle that?" Manuel says. "I think so," Vivian says shakily. Manuel picks up the little girl and says, "Isabella, I want you to grow up and live a fulfilling life. Never doubt for a second that I love you and miss you." Isabella resumes crying. "Don't leave, Daddy!" she cries, but it is too late. She is handed back to Vivian, and Manuel leaves. Isabella jumps out of her mother's arms and runs across the street in tears, despite all the rain, to her best friend Phineas' house. She runs into his room and just cries. Even though he is only four, Phineas knows just what his friend needs. He walks over to her and hugs her, shedding a few tears of his own. Once she isn't crying so hard, he asks, "Izzy, why are you so sad?" "Daddy's gone, Phineas, and he won't ever come back! I don't know what I'll do!" This sends her into another bout of tears, and she cries into her friend's arms. "Mine's gone too, Izzy. Please don't be sad, it'll only make me cry." Then and there, Phineas makes a promise to himself that he will always be there for her, and not let anyone else hurt her the way her dad did. "Isabella, I promise I won't ever hurt you," he says. Phineas always knew just what to say to cheer his friend up. "That's why I like you, Phineas. Can I stay here tonight? I'm not ready to go home yet." "Of course, Izzy." They fall asleep quickly, and Isabella isn't so sad anymore. Seven years later, the two are still the best of friends, and maybe more than that. By this point, Isabella has realized her crush on Phineas and has made it apparent to everyone, except Phineas. And maybe, just maybe, Phineas feels the same. It's summer, the best time of the year, as they can do whatever they please! By this point, Phineas' mom has gotten remarried, to a British man named Lawrence, and Phineas and Candace gained a stepbrother, Ferb. Phineas just comes to accept Lawrence as his dad, as Linda never told him about Campbell. Isabella's mom is still waiting for the day Manuel can return. She hasn't told Isabella about Manuel, and doesn't plan to any time soon. But that is all about to change. Category:Fanon Works Category:Specials Category:Phinabella Story Category:Finding Dad